


Off the Ice by Lirillith [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Off the Ice by Lirillith read by Rhea314.Summary: Guang-Hong Ji saw a lot more than naked Victor at that restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



**Title** : Off the Ice  
**Author** : Lirillith  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Character** : Guang-Hong, leo, Phichit, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Guang-Hong Ji saw a lot more than naked Victor at that restaurant.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782)  
Tags: POV Outsider  
**Length** 0:11:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Off%20the%20Ice%20by%20Lirillith.mp3)


End file.
